


the only heaven i'll be sent to

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Metaphors, Mild Sexual Content, Softness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Chloe is the most beautiful thing on Dad’s green Earth.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 35
Kudos: 162





	the only heaven i'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/gifts).



> for my darling brokenjaw, though we could all use a little softness these days

Chloe is curled against his chest, her breath soft and warm against his skin, and Lucifer thinks her the most beautiful thing on Dad’s green Earth. Almost unbidden, his fingers thread through her hair, combing through the browning locks, cresting over her shoulder, and skimming over her arm. “Hello, love,” he says softly when she shifts, pressing her face into his collarbone, and he supposes it’s the rumbling of his morning voice that rouses her further when her lips move up to the crook of his neck. 

It’s Saturday and she’s blessedly nude, her soft skin brushing against his body with every minute change in position. And oh, he’s catalogued them all, every single way she looks in a hundred thousand moments. Still, Chloe is quiet beside him, and his fingers find a place to rest over the jut of her hip. They dance there for a time, tracing spirals and the only ancient language he bothered to learn to write. “Hello,” he says again, when her breathing has settled against his jaw. It’s as if she breathes life into his very being, the way his body comes alive when they’re like this, curled in her bed with nowhere to be but in each other’s space. 

“Hello,” she mumbles, and now she’s unfurling, stretching her body along the length of him. 

Lucifer takes this opportunity to roll her onto her back and nose at her jaw, a supplicant at her altar from the very beginning. Lest she forget this fact, he sets his tongue to the hollow of her throat and feels her hum. It spreads through his veins like absolution, lighting him like the stars. And Chloe is pliant beneath him as he works his way down her body, scattering kisses across the planes of her existence. Her body was carved from the earth, molded for pleasure and a purpose far greater than she knew. And he would show it to her, press the light into her outstretched hands and watch it dance in her eyes. 

There is nothing greater than pressing the pads of his fingers to the crease of her thigh or brushing his lips against the inside of her wrist. She sighs and he surges up to drink the sound from her lungs and pay her back with what he only hopes is holy oil on her brow. There is no room for words in this sanctuary, not when he drags his tongue through the salt-sweet of her just to taste salvation. He would never ask for this but she grants it all the same, in the gentle moans, in the shift of her hips against his mouth, in the way he catches her clenching her fists in the sheets out of the corner of his eye. All of her ecstasy on display for only him to see.

Between her legs, he finds a quiet ritual, though it is not holy nor cleansing in the way the saints desire. There is lightning in his blood and starlight in her eyes, and she is cast in the golden light of sunrise as her body arches over the mattress. He licks the salt from her navel when she settles and breathes a blessing between her breasts, one that she would never know the shape of. But it doesn’t matter. 

She reaches toward him and he shifts like she’s a lifeline, and perhaps she is. Lucifer settles his body alongside hers and closes his eyes as she shifts and stretches to settle again with her face in the crook of his neck. And he would fall again, for just this moment.


End file.
